Crystal Rose
by ILuvGuysWhoPlayGuitar
Summary: Amy Green is coming back to Hogwarts for her sixth year and she meets one of her good friends. What if he's changed over the summer? What if she's not ready for him? Kinda, just barely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Rose**

Author: WhenGoodLlamasGoBad

Disclaimer: Okay fine! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only things I do own are my own characters that I created. Example: Amy. Just saying.

-Chapter One- Shopping

I woke up with the French Doors that led to the balconey flung wide open. I stretched and slowly got off my large bed. I twirled over the terrace and leaned over the railing taking in all of my surroundings. My balconey over-looked the crystal clear blue water of the Indian Ocean. Directly under me was a tropical courtyard sprinkled with lucious palm trees and delicate white sand. I sighed and rested my elbows on the beautiful arabian style railing. 'Dang it,' I thought. 'I am seriusly going to miss this place when I go back to Hogwarts.' Then I thought about all my friends. 'Scratch that.' I rethought. 'I'll still miss this place, but I can't wait to go back.'

I hopped up on top and threw my head back and breathed in the tropical breeze. Suddenly a voice called down from below. " Amy Faith Ricard!" my mom called from below. " Get down from there before you break your little magical neck!"

I glanced down at my mom, her light pink linen dress swirling around her. She stood with her hands on her hips and my colorful Toucan friend, Tiki, rested on her shoulder. "Got it, Mami!" I called down.

" Well, you better get down here." she shouted. " You have a Touci-Gram from Ginny Weasly!" My mom met the Weasly's and the only remaining Potter when they came to visit last summer. Me and Ginny kept close contact all through that summer and this one, so we're best freinds now. I know all her secrets now, including her deepest, darkest one. She has never given up on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Heehee.

I turned on the balls of my feet and jumped elegantly down. I ran to the doors of my bedroom and flung them open. I ran down the stairs calling, " A lettter from Ginny!" I stopped and looked down the stairs. Left and Right. I hopped up on the long marble stair railing and slid down, spiraling to land on the slick marble floor.

I jumped up and skipped out the wide-open doors to the courtyard. " Jessi, " my mother said. " I thought you had died, you took so long."

" Funny, Mom, funny." I replied. " Just give me the dang letter."

" Hold your horses, sweets." she replied and set Tiki in my shoulder. He hopped up on my head and pecked me on the forehead.

" Tiki Touci." he shirped into my ear. I replied in toucan speak shirping and cawing my way into getting my Touci-Gram.

I grabbed it from his out-stretched beak and gave my mom a quick hug. Mom hugged me back and ran to meet my Dad who was collecting a sample of the ocean water. Both my parents are marine biologists.

I ran back up to my room and ripped open the letter. It was incredibly simple, containing three words.

Look Outside. -Gin

I was confused wondering what in the name of Merlin Ginny could be meaning. Realization dawned on me and I ran to my window. I saw a little speck and all of the sudden Ginny was standing on my sill her broom thrown over her shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" We screeched together hugging.

" Ginny!" I exclaimed, " You could have called." Ginny spun around my room and flopped down on my bed.

" That would spoil the surprise you wierdo!" she exclaimed back. " Now wanna know why I showed up?" After I nodded my head she jumped up and spun around my room again till she sat down on the floor with a bang. " Well, my plan is this: we get Back To School...Makeovers!"

She jumped up again. And grabbed her broom and hopped upon the windowsill again. I remained seated on the window seat. " A Makeover.." I said, " I don't know.'' I suddenly broke into a grin. " Would that include shopping?"

Ginny smiled and jumed up and down. " Let's go go go!" she cried and jumped out the window into the sky and floated higher and higher.

I ran over to my enchanted closet and threw it open. I pulled out a sleek golden broom and hopped abroad. I hovered a few inches and flew in a circle going higher and higher every inch. Then I flew in a golden colored streak out the window and down to the water's edge. " Mom, Dad," I called, " I'm going to Diagon Alley. I'm going too stay there until school. I'll be back for Christmas!" I hopped off my broom and quickly gave my parents a hug.

My mom grabbed me by the shoulders. " Be careful, sweetheart. And why are you still in your pajamas?"

" Whoopsies," I said. I waved my wand around my body imagining a outfit from my closet. Suddenly white tank and light blue pants were replaced by bright blue yoga pants and midsleeve jacket with a white tank under. On my feet were a pair of squishy white tennis shoes.

I hugged my parent sonce more and mounted my Infinty Comet. " Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy." I called as I flew off. They waved and waved until I disappeared from view.

" Okay, Gin." I complained. " What's the plan."

She took in a deep breath as if to start a huge speech. " Here is my amazing plan." she started. " We go to a Muggle shopping place and then we come back to Diagon Alley and buy those pesky school supplies."

I laughed. " You, the pureblood of the century know of a place where we can shop for Muggle clothes?"

Ginny shrugged. " No," she said, brushing off the minor insult. " But you do."

I stopped in mid-laugh. " You tricked me." I glared. " I don't know how but, but, but...you tricked me. Somehow." I suddenly came to half-realization. " You're doing this for Harry, aren't you?"

Ginny stopped so suddenly that she did a back-flip on her Comet 2-60. " Um,..." she stuttered, " Why do you think that?" She turned all pasty-faced and looked suspiciously sheepish.

I gave a huge sigh and said in complete exasperation: " Because you've liked him for EVER."

Ginny grinned. " Okay, " she cried. " You got me! Yes, I'm doing this to impress Scarhead."

I nimbly leaped up onto my broom, grinning like a fool. " Hey world!" I yelled, " Ginny Weasly is finnaly going to make a move!"

Ginny rat-tailed my broom making me fly into the air. My broom sensed that it was without a rider and dove to where I was estimated to be. I landed nimbly on the broom and slid back to siting postion. " Hey," I cried. " I could have died."

Ginny scoffed me. " Whatever," she replied. " With a broom like that you are so not gonna die."

All of the sudden, I dived straight down gravity pulling me through the clouds. I muttered an Invisibility spell and pulled up just in time, so as not to hit the ground. Ginny was right behind me. She was gasping and panting for breath. " What the heck was that for?"

I turned around in a circle taking in my home place where I had not been for three years. " Welcome to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I pushed Ginny behind a trash can where we both removed our Invisibility spells. " First things, first." I jumped out of the alley and pointed to a little store to my right. " We need the makeovers!"

Ginny tugged lightly on my sleeve. I glanced at her and noticed she was pointing to herself. She was wearing a cloak and wizarding clothing. " Ohhh..." I muttered. " Yeah, Let's go shopping first!" We ran a few blocks to the north and ran into a massive store.

Ginny promptly started jumping up and down. We ran to the Juniors first. Ginny grabbed a pair of adorable black kapris and a hot pink tank when she was about to magick it on herself to see how it fit. I tackled her. " Ginny, what are you doing?"

Ginny glared at me. " What do you think I'm doing?" she grumbled. " I'm trying it on."

I picked myself off the floor and glared back at her. " If you remember correctly, we're in a Muggle store.

Ginny hastily stuffed her wand back in her bag. " Oh Amy." She cried. " I'm so sorry. I forgot!" I shrugged it off and grabbed a shooping cart thing that some wierd person brought in from a grocery store.

" Put the clothes you want in here and we'll try them on in the dressing rooms." I turned into the jeans and kapris aisle, the on the after thought turned towards Ginny again. " Not meaning to be prying or anything, but," I asked. " How do you plan to pay for this stuff."

Ginny pulled two credit cards out of her pocket. " This is my plan." She pulled a single galleon out of her pocket. " I found out that one galleon equals at least 1 million dollars in Muggle money."

I pulled out two Galleons from my own pocket and took one of the credit cards from Ginny. " How in the name of Merlin do you get the million bucks?"

Giny giggled. " Just push it in." She pushed her own Galleon onto the credit card and it seemed to be sucked in. She waved it in my face. " One Million smackers."

I shoved my two galleons in the epice of plastic and stuck my tongue at her. " Two million."

Ginny crossed her arms and grinned slyly. " Hows about we make this alot more interesting." When I nodded, Ginny continued. " The person with the most clothes and accesories wins."

I struck a racing position. " Bring it." The I stopped. " Hold on, it has to be fair so..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my last Galleon and tossed it to Ginny.

She curtsied. " Thank you, Lady Amy."

" You won't be saying that when I win." I stuck my hand up in the air and brought it down in a slashing motion. Ginny and I took off in different directions.

2 Hours Later- Ginny and I met at the door of the Dressing Rooms. I waved my hands in her face. " 79 shirts. 20 skirts. 50 jeans. 20 kapris.15 belts.10 bandanas.15 purses. 7 pairs of sunglasses. 83 pairs of shoes. 22 pairs of earrings and 36 rings." I miled smugly. " Beat that"

Ever the human calculator, Ginny said: " Hmmmmmm, 357. Nice." She whipped her shopping cart from behind her. " 82 shirts. 55 skirts. 78 jeans. 34 kapris. 20 belts. 6 bandanas. 43 purses. 2 pairs of sunglasses. 100 pairs of shoes. 22 pairs of earrings and two cellphones." Ginny crossed her arms. " 444 in all. I believe I did beat you."

I smacked her upside the head playfully and ran towards the dressing rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After hours of trying on stuff, we bought nearly everything we had. I left five purses and bought one of Ginny's cellphones from her. Ginny left all the bandanas and bought three of my rings. We left feeling happy and terribly spoiled.

I looked both ways and quickly minimized my shopping bags and Ginny's. Now she was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans and a dark blue tank top that reads: 'I want it all...with a cherry on top'. It's very posh.

Then I turned and ran for the shelter of a fancy hotel. Inside I tapped on the shoulder of a girl that looked my age. " Excuse me," I asked, " Could you tell me where-" I never go tto finish my question when the girl turned around. Both me and Ginny's jaws dropped.

" Hermione!" we cried. Hermione gave a little shriek and we had a group hug.

" Hey, guys." she said breathlessly. " How are ya?"

All of the sudden a big tall muscley giant stepped bettween Hermione and Ginny and I. " Are these two girls bothering you, Miss Granger?" the giant asked.

Hermione gentley pushed him aside. " No,no," she said. " These are my best friends. Joe could you please tell Pierre that it's not neccesary to patrol the area?"

Me and Ginny looked up at the new Hermione questionably. " What was that all about?"

Hermione sighed. " My parents told me that I was adopted and that my true parents were famous French artists. That makes me comfortably well off." When we continued to stare at her, she twirled around. " Okay, so I went out and celebrated I gave myself a make-over. I just came from Jean-Pierre's. A mucho grande fabulous place where I transformed."

I looked closer and saw that Hermione's hair had been cut, highlighted, and straightened. And instead of being plain Jane, she had got a entire new style. Now she was wearing a tight light pink shirt and a pleated white mini-skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of canvas Keds and around her neck was a crystal pink heart on a silver chain. Her hair was only slightly wavy and went down to the middle of her back. She wore make-up, too.

" Love the necklace, Mione." I commented. " Where'd you get it?"

Hermione giggled and looked very shy. She turned a light pink and could not make a proper sentence. "Ro...um...er...I...uh."

Ginny pushed her aside. " Ron gave it to her. He asked her out after you and Harry got off the train."

My jaw dropped once again. " You mean..." I stuttered. " Ron knew he liked you all along!" I grinned. " Dang, I thought that everyone knew he liked you but Ron."

Hermione smiled shyly. " Yeah, I know." she said quietly. " Finally." Hermione grinned mischeviously. " Speaking of cute Weasly's-" ( at that me and Ginny stuck out our tongues and made gagging noises ( I mean Hello, she was calling Ron 'cute')) " Did Ginny send you a picture of them at Romania this year."

When I shook my head, she continued. " George has had a heck of a good summer."

I stopped gagging and asked: " What do you mean?"

Hermione laughed. " You should see him. I mean, he's lost that bit of baby fat he used to have and know you can see the good chest muscles he has from whackin those pesky Bludgers really hard. He has sprouted up and is now at least a head taller than you, Amy." ( I'm the tallest of us three)

I could see George in my mind's eye, when Hermione interrupted my daydream. " But will really turn any girl on is his sexy daredevil grin and twinkly blue eyes."

Ginny slapped Hermione on the shoulder. " How dare you talk about your boyfriend's brother in such a way." That sent Hermione on a tyrade on how much cuter Ron is than George.

I had started day dreaming about George again when Ginny pushed me. " We need to get her to shut up and to show us the way to Jean-Pierre's." I nodded and we went to knock Hermione out of her rambling state.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Five minutes later we were standing outside a little modern looking place with a pink sign that read in fancy black letters: Jean-Pierre's Posh Palace. Hermione pushed open the door and waltzed like she owned the place.

" Oh, Hermione," A woman called from the cornor where she was shampooing a young woman's hair. " Back so soon?" The tall blond french woman came running over wiping her soapy hands on her red apron. " Now do you want that pedicure?"

Hermione shook her head. " Already had one, but I brought two new customers." Me and Ginny stood up form where we were sitting and came forward. " This is Amy Ricard and Ginny Weasly. They want the full treatment." She the turned to us. " Guys, this is Madeline Jean-Pierre. She's the best of the best."

Madeline blushed. " Oh, I'm not that good." I looked up at her wall and saw several pictures of her with stars. She saw me looking. " Ok, maybe I am." She nodded to the girls and one boy waiting in the back. " And I've personally trained all my employees." She walked to her counter. " Let's get you two written down."

She pointed to Ginny and a a short brunnette came up. " Miss Weasly, Briggette will be with you." Then she looked down at her paper. " Jonathan, you take Miss. Crabtree." Then she looked at me. " Miss Ricard, I'll be helping you."

I nodded and she led me to a chair. " Now dear," she started. " What are you thinking?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. " I really don't know, Madeline. You decide."

Madeline looked at my face for awhile and then picked up my long straight brown hair.

" Here's the plan, dear, we cut your hair to your shoulders,give it some blonde highlights and flip it out at the edges."

I and Madeline told me to close my eyes. I heard her call over another girl who gives me a facial mask and another two girl who gives me a mani- and pedicure. Eventually I felt so relaxed that I fell asleep.

When I woke up I could feel Madeline taking the last pieces of foil out of my hair. " Miss Ricard." she said quietly. " You're all done." I kept my eyes closed of a few seconds, afraid of what I might see. I slowly opened my eyes ans was totally shocked at what I saw. I saw a girl with elegant brown hair with awesome highlights. The girl had a crystal clear face. Madeline had put some make-up on the girl to make her eyes look very sparkly and her face glow. It took a few seconds to completely register that that girl was...me.

" Madeline," I whispered, shocked.

"Oh dear, do you hate it!" she cried. " I'll fix it free of charge."

" No, Madeline! Don't!" I cried. I jumped out of the chair before she could do anything to the marvelous new me. " I love it. You're a genius!"

Madeline smiled in pleasure. " Really? Why,... thank you." She grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me towards the waiting area.

Hermione was waiting with some girl didn't recognize reading a magazine. When I came in she jumped up. " Oh my gosh, Amy!" she shrieked. " You look fabulous!" She looked down at the girl reading the magazine. " Oh yeah, may I introduce you to...Ginny Weasly!"

The girl looked up and I took a step backwards. " Ginny.." I started then began to shriek." O my gosh! I didn't even recognize you!"

Ginny's hair had gone form being way too long to being just below the shoulder blades and curled softly. Her face was barely sprinkled with make-up, she looked ex-quisite.

" You look great." I said.

Ginny smiled happily. " So do you!" Suddenly she looked worried. She spun around. " Do you think Harry will like the new me?"

The boy, Jonathan, ( he might have been 19) poked his head from behind the counter. " If you ask me, Miss Weasly, You look real good." He looked like he was going to salivate.

Ginny winked at me and Hermione before walking up to the counter. " You don't look so bad yourself." Jonathan was about to sat something when she out her finger on his mouth. "

Sssshhhh," she whispered the took her finger away and kissed him gently. Before this Jonathan-Guy could deepen the kiss she broke away. " You're cute," she whispered, running her hand through his hair. " But I like someone else."

With that we all walked out of the store, having already paid, with Jonathan staring at us. Once outside we all burst out laughing. " Hermione!" I shrieked. " You've created a monster!"

All of the sudden, Hermione stopped. " Hey Gin, you told Jonathan you liked someone else," she wondered. " Who?"

I turned to Ginny dumbstruck. " You haven't told her?"

Ginny shook her head and turned to Hermione. She took a deep breath and got right to the point. " I like Harry."

Hermione screamed. " No way!" she yelled.

" Way." Ginny sighed. " Although the problem is that he probaly thinks I don't like him, so he doesn't like me."

Hermione shook her head. " Poor delusional Ginny." she sighed. " If only you paid closer attention, the you would see that Harry indeed likes you."

Ginny screeched in delight, while I raised my hands over my head and hailed a taxi.

" Well, we need to get to Diagon Alley tonight." A taxi pulled to a stop and we all squezzed in. " Hermione," I whispered. " Does your room have a fireplace? We'll need it to travel."

Hermione nodded quickly and looked over at Ginny in concern. She ahd now turned a light green and was trying not to puke." Oh dear," Hermione whispered. " Gin is the only one who isn't used to New York drivers."

I looked at Ginny too. " Dang." I whipped a bottle of Sprite out of my bag. " Ginny," I ordered. " Tilt your head back and open your mouth."

Ginny did as I said and I dribbled some soda into her mouth. When she swallowed I poured in some more. Once she turned back to her normal color. I handed the bottle to her. " It's called Sprite." I said. " It'll help settle your stomach."

When we came to a stop in front of the hotel, Ginny lunged from the car and took a few deep breaths. " Oh man, " she gasped her hands on her knees. " Am I ever glad to be outta there."

We dashed into the hotel and Hermione strode up to the counter. " Oh, Jacques. I need to cancel my rent. I'll be leaving with my friends to go to school."

The friendly old man nodded. " As you wish, Miss Granger. Just drop the key when you leave. "

Hermione bit her lip. " I'm sorry but that just won't be possible. I'll leave the key on the hook on the door."

Jacques smiled. " Of course, miss."

Hermione nodded and walked back to us where we waited. " Okay guys, Let's go!" From there we ran to the elevator.

In a few minutes we were standing in front of the fireplace. " Ready?"

" Ready!" We all exclaimed in perfect unison. With that I jumped into the fireplace and was sucked into the fire and the dark abyss of traveling.

Suddenly, I landed hard on the ground of the cobblestoned streets of Diagon Alley. Rubbing my bottom, I hopped up and looked around expectantly. I was in the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione and Ginny were coming.


End file.
